LADY BLUE
by Conejo
Summary: (SONGFIC)Otro fic inspirado en un tema de Bunbury; esta vez se trata de "Lady Blue"...Sei ha sido herida varias veces en el alma, y ya no puede seguir más...


**LADY BLUE  
**

"_El gran teatro del mundo _

debe continuar."

**Desmejorado  
Bushido**

Sin más ni menos, se encontraron tú y ella. tú, Sei Satou, una aventurera que sólo se dedicaba a atrapar mujeres a la deriva. Ella, Akane Todoh, quien su inocencia es directamente proporcional a su belleza en gran magnitud. Ambas se conocieron por parte de una amiga de Sei. Ella le advirtió a Sei que Akane era heterosexual. Al apreciar su seráfica hermosura y su intrigante forma de ser, a Sei no le interesaron sus gustos en lo más mínimo.

Era hermosa por donde quiera que se le mirara. Su larga y brillante cabellera azul marino se asemejaba al manto estelar que aparecía aquellas noches solitarias que Sei compartía frecuentemente con otro cuerpo, uno diferente cada que la Luna hacía acto de presencia. Siempre ha sido así, desde que su gran amor la abandonó.

Pero Sei se sentía bien al lado de Akane. Akane era tímida, callada, introvertida. Akane tenía baja la autoestima. Akane perdió a su madre al nacer, y se sentía culpable de ello. Sei quería sanar la herida de su corazón al curar el de Akane y ser algo más que amigas.

Ser algo más que amigas, eso era lo que deseaba Sei.

_**Hoy voy a empezar; **_

hoy es el comienzo del final.

El cocodrilo astronauta soy

en órbita lunar.

Y ahora todo es mejor.

La lluvia de asteroides  
ya pasó, no fue para tanto,

y desde aquí...

Sei¿somos amigas? Le preguntó Akane a Sei cierta noche de sábado, mientras que recostadas sobre el verde pasto de un parque contemplaban las estrellas.

Claro, las mejores. Contestaste sonriente e ingenua.

Pero... ¿En verdad así lo sientes?

¡Por supuesto!

Pero... eres lesbiana.

Sí, pero eso no me evita que pueda tener amigas¿o...? No puedes terminar, te callan con un beso... un beso de la dulce chica azul que te acompañaba. Por fin tus sueños se hacen realidad, y tu grande y pasional amor es correspondido mientras la noche aprisiona tu corazón con sus blancos brazos...

Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente Akane se iría durante un año completo...

**_...Todo es insignificante, _**

nada es tan preocupante,

y el espacio es un lugar

tan vacío sin ti.

Lady, Lady Blue.

Sin control, sin dirección.

La luz se fue¿a dónde voy?

Lady, Lady Blue.

Sin control, sin dirección.

La luz se fue¿a dónde voy?

¿Me olvidarás?

No te olvidaré. Sei jamás la olvidaría. Sei se siente de nuevo enamorada. Sei se siente otra vez que lo puede todo con Akane a su lado, incluso lograr que aquel fastidioso año transcurriera como un día, como un segundo... y así ocurrió.

No hay plazo que no se cumpla. Apenas amanece, y Sei ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto para aguardar el regreso de su amor. Su gran emoción era evidente al verla acercarse a ella, pero su semblante abruptamente cambió.

Y es que Akane no volvía sola.

**_  
No volverás a ver _**

la mirada triste

del chico que observaba al infinito.

Llamando a la estación:

perdemos combustible,

y la tripulación se quiere despedir desde aquí...

Estoy embarazada. Fue un accidente y no tuve el valor para abortar. Él me ofreció casarnos y así darle al pequeño una vida plena y feliz. Este fin de semana volveremos a Italia para efectuar la boda. Lo lamento de todo corazón. Te amo, Sei, pero no podemos seguir ya...

Lo siento.. Discúlpame. Esas palabras le saben amargamente a Shiori. Akane le ayudó a Shiori a abrir aún más la herida a lo largo de su corazón hasta casi partirlo por la mitad. Su corazón le duele. Su corazón le pide que lo ayude. Su corazón le pide que lo pare, porque sinceramente ya no puede más. Sei derrama perlas de sus ojos dentro de su confinamiento en el interior de su habitación. La luz azul de la Luna Llena entraba por su ventana e intentaba comerse la oscuridad que ahí prevalecía. No obstante, era imposible. La oscuridad persistía en Sei. Por eso estaba por intentar probar con unas pastillas que tenía dentro de su puño, para ver si habría alguna luz al abandonar este dramático circo en donde ya no podría permanecer. La careta que utilizaba se había roto e inutilizado por completo.

Sei ya no desea vivir. Sei sólo desea que su pobre corazón deje de sufrir.

_**Dejo esta grabación **_

a falta de algo mejor:

la soledad es un lugar

tan vacío sin ti.

Oye una puerta abrirse a la fuerza. Luego, un grito angustiado de gran intensidad. Sei suelta sus pastillas. No logra tomarse alguna; alguien la toma severamente de las manos, y severamente arroja su cuerpo entero hacia la pared. Sus rostros están cerca. Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclan. La chica azul mira a los ojos a su mejor amiga.

¿Estás loca? Le grita. ¡No debes de quitarte la vida¡Jamás lo vuelvas a intentar!

Déjame morir... Yo no soy nada...

Sei recibe una fuerte cachetada. Su mejilla izquierda se torna colorada al acto.

Para mí lo eres todo. Si tú mueres, yo perderé mi vida propia.

Sei la mira desconcertada y con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

¿Porqué lo dices?

¿Porqué lo digo? Porque te amo. Deberías de saberlo. Y con esas palabras, Youko Mizuno pega sus labios a los de Sei Satou. Se besan desesperadamente, reponiendo todo el tiempo que no se les había ocurrido hacerlo siendo tan unidas. Sei siente que su corazón se cura...

**_Lady, Lady Blue. _**

Sin control, sin dirección.

La luz se fue¿a dónde voy?

Lady, Lady Blue.

Sin control, sin dirección.

La luz se fue¿a dónde voy?

Desde hoy, no temas nada,

no hace falta ya.

Todo se fue con el huracán.

Nada queda de las vueltas

que el tiempo nos dio.

Todo se fue con el huracán...


End file.
